The Island of Origin: part one of a Trilogy
by Punch A Fish In The Face
Summary: Undergoing full story reset.  AU immediately Post-Series. Zuko's mom, surviving Airbenders, the cult that Combustion Man came from, rogue Waterbenders, pirates, Long Feng recruits an ally from the Boiling Rock, there are two Avatars, Tahn and Ying's baby Hope is special, Ty Lee's Aura Sight is central to the Avatar Cycle, The Bei Fongs repair their family relationships. Is it Epic?
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
>No one read my edited Chapter 2 of TFP. I lost all momentum editing, though, so I'll post different ones until I eventually publish without it sucking. But reviewing helps me stick with a story more, because I can't find it in me to continue a story if the most recent one got only 1 review.<br>This will start off a series of stories. But I have over 50+ chapters planned, as well as an alternate ending. It's Republic City, directly after the war ended. I tie loose ends (other airbenders) my way. And I plan this to be my crowning achievement, because my OC's will all be based off of original characters in an original story by me that I hope to publish in the real world when I get it done. Also, I'll have a bunch of OC's, but don't worry: CanonXOC couples are kept to a bare minimum of 3 total. And I want them to be as non-Sue-ish as possible. I've submitted two from this story's sequel into Overlord-Flinx's Hurricane story, for those interested.  
>Excuse the story title if it sounds stupid.<br>I will add to canon, but I hope it won't be too Deus Ex. For example, I won't pull random stuff from out of nowhere: Combustion Man is a major antagonist, but not the one Zuko hired. There will be original things from my own mind in the pre-Korra Republic City, and the Avatar's Origin, and other Airbenders, as well as Ursa. But I promise it won't be too out of the ordinary of the Avatar-verse.

You will notice, though, something very important to the sequel's plot mentioned briefly. I _did_ mean to name the baby that particular name, and you'll see why in Shades of Graye.  
>End rambling, begin story.<br>End A/N

After Zuko's coronation, in the Fire Nation Prison, Ozai's chamber…

"Where. Is. My mother?" he leaned in closer to his father as he asked the question.

'As if I'd tell you, even if I did know.'

"I know you're lying. Where did you send Ursa!"

The prisoner laughed hollowly.

'Out of the Fire Nation. That's the only thing I know. You'll get nothing from me… **Fire Lord.**' He said, spitting the name as if it was acid.

Zuko turned his back and left the cell, and left the prison.

Ba Sing Se, One Month Later…

'Well I think you all look perfect!'

Laughter, as I expected. They've recovered from that attack on Kyoshi Island pretty well, form what I could see… or, not see…

A little after the war ended, about two weeks ago, Aang, Katara, and Sokka took Suki, Ty Lee, and the other warriors back to their home. But they were attacked by some renegade firebender, with a weird grey stripe in his hair (whatever grey is). Apparently, he'd lived there for three years.

Anyway, he'd said something about how it was the Avatar's fault his wife had died. I didn't pay much attention to the details, because he was taken down and arrested before anyone got hurt, but he had a baby there with him. The people living on Kyoshi said it was a great tragedy, and the mother died during the early childbirth near the end of spring.

Come to think of it, that was about the time we thought Twnkles was dead…

But the strangest thing happened: when he saw he was beaten, he begged them to take care of the girl, his daughter. Now he's in the Boiling Rock. I like the name. Maybe if I make a team for the next Earth Rumble, that'll be the name.

So the baby, Korra, is staying here in Ba Sing Se with Iroh and the refugees we met from the Serpent's Pass. They're in the other room right now while the rest of us are having sort of a last goodbye party. It's a last goodbye for everyone, sort of.

As far as I know, Iroh's staying here at the Jasmine Dragon, with that refugee from The Serpent's Pass as his head employee. Mai and Zuko are going back to the Fire Nation, because they have to, for all the Fire Lord-y duties. Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee are going back to Kyoshi Island, as soon as Ty's finished with her business under Lake Laogai. Aang and Katara are going to the Northern Water Tribe, then the Southern.

I'm going to go home; the letter Katara helped me send got a reply back a little after Spark's coronation. My parents wealized I'm not some little girl, thank goodness. I'm glad they've finally accepted me. It's bittersweet, though, because I know they'll always be a little overprotective because I can't see. But either way, I'm still happy.

I 'see' Aang and Katara on the balcony. They hugged, and looked back at the sunset. I wonder what that looks like. I also wonder when they're finally going to-

Wait a minute, are they- I think they are- Oh, wow.

Well, it's about time!

Well, Sugar Queen, do you have any doubts that he likes you now? Ew, what is he doing with his tongue- OKAY Feet up now!

Okay, now every teenager in this room is dating someone. Except one…

X X X

"Hey, do you two want any more, uh…"

They pulled apart, blushing furiously. Katara started to fix her messy hair, and Aang started fixing his wrinkly robes. They. Were. Just. Kissing! Well, I always knew Aang had a thing for her, I just didn't know if she returned the feeling. I guess she does.

"…tea? Or, I could give you, um, a few more minutes, or, uh…"

'Nope.' And 'We're good' were said simultaneously, before they shoved past me. Now I feel kinda bad for interrupting.

The sun's almost down. Ty Lee should be back soon from visiting my sister in Lake Laogai. The Earth Kingdom moved all the prisoners including Long Feng out of there and into the Boiling Rock so the Fire Nation could keep Azula here. I don't trust her enough to be in the same Nation as my father, or any other Firebender for that matter. I just wish things were a little different.

If I'd never gone to that war meeting, I never would have found Aang. And who knows what would have happened to the world if that didn't happen.

I hear Sokka and Katara talking. No enmity whatsoever.

I sighed.

Azula…

X X X

Azula…

'Miss, are you all right?'

I can't believe she'd go there. Of all the things she could've said, she had to bring my parents into this…

'Excuse me, is everything okay?'

I ran away myself, they may not have noticed at the time, but I'm absolutely positive that they looked frantically for me when they realized they had 6 kids instead of 7. They love me, you're wrong!

'Hey, is every-'

Hand on my shoulder.

Left-hand jab under my right shoulder up into his right arm. Right leg kicking back, toe leading, into the left thigh, right to the left of the center. Right-hand jab into the right shoulder. Left-hand jab into the sternum.

Oops.

"I'm Sorry!"

I tried to help him up, but he slapped my hand away with his left.

'What is WRONG with you! Here I am trying to help you, and you attack me?'

"It's not my fault! I didn't know you were following me!"

'I called you three times!'

"I'm sorry…"

'You should be.'

He managed to get up on one leg.

"It'll wear off in a few minutes…" I whispered, before turning and running away. Why can't I do anything right!

X X X

"Hey…"

He turned and looked, as I put my hand on his shoulder.

'Hey, Mai…'

He's thinking about her again. He's been getting this way whenever he thinks of her ever since he made the decision to hold her here. It's the right decision, but that's his sister. If Tom-Tom went crazy, I don't think I'd be able to force him into a cell away from the sun, if he turns out to be a Firebender. OR even if he wasn't.

"It's getting dark. Come back inside with everyone. Sokka's declared today to be a day of celebration for his sister."

'Hmm.'

"Your Uncle's letting us all have a sip of firewhiskey to celebrate the occasion."

'I don't think I'll be able to. Ty Lee isn't back yet.'

We were interrupted by the front door opening.

"That's probably her. Come in with me. Please." Whispering now, "I want you in there with me."

He sighed.

'I should come in, check the situation with Azula.'

"Right."

We walked back inside. I don't like getting emotional like that, but at least when I have to, he doesn't embarrass me by calling any attention to it. I flashed him a brief smile before we went all the way in. He caught it, and his eyes lit up a little. He returned it.

Glad we can forget about Azula for a while.

X X X

'Ten, get up here! We have guests!'

"Coming, father!"

X X X

"Happy birthday, Brika!"

'Myan! Come here, your father and I need to speak with you!' *

X X X

'Teo, it's getting late!'

"Just a," next pass "nother minute, Dad!"

The sky, my other half.

X X X

'So Haru, how does it feel living somewhere else?'

I breathed deeply. Ocean air. Now I can remember this smell, not as a prisoner, but as a resident.

"It feels good, Dad."

X X X

Braid Girl is sad.

Large Man has delicious tea!

Master doesn't like me drinking his tea.

Master's Mate thinks it's cute.

Fire Lord and Mate are sharing love moment.

Avatar and Mate see Braid Girl now.

X X X

Toph's congratulating Aang on 'finally being a man'. I remember the look on her face when I read her parent's note to her.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_This is me, mother. There is no way you could have written the letter by yourself, with your condition. And there is no way the letter could have been formed by someone without your knowledge of how things were in this house. I can only assume that you're safe, because the word of your actions on the Fire Nation fleet is legendary now.  
>I must say, I am so proud of you. Your father sent those bounty hunters after you without consulting me. I promise you, I would never have let it happen if I had any control. When I heard of your Earthbending prowess, I fully expected Lao to let you have the freedom we've kept from you for all these years. But no. He made the most idiotic decision possible. But that's men for you.<em>

_I expected you to be taken back when your father forced me to write the letter to you in Ba Sing Se. But then you didn't. Xin Fu's message to Lao described you 'bending the metal around them'. You have invented a form of Bending! You've brought much honor to your father, and much pride to me.  
>Now the war is over. Your letter to me and your father opened my eyes, but I'm afraid to say, not your father's. You're still his helpless, little, blind girl. But you're my strong, young woman. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I will be, from now on. Please come home. I miss you, so much. You may not believe me, but I swear, it's the truth.<br>I love you._

I have to say that, for the first time in I think ever, she cried. We were alone, so I think she lost a little self-control. But those were the words I think she needed to hear.

At the end, she asked me to leave the room. We were in the Fire Lord's Palace. Aang and Zuko were in an emergency meeting talking about where they'd go from there. Suki was fussing over Sokka's broken leg (or so they told me afterwards). So I talked with Mai. To think when we first met, she was trying to kill me. Ah, good times.

The door opened. Ty Lee's back, and- oh no. She wasn't in her normal attire when she left, she was in a dress similar to mine, just shorter. She'd taken a cloak in case she'd need it… Okay, I pressured her into doing it. It's my inner mother coming out… And she claimed she wouldn't need it.

Now her eye makeup is running, and the hood's all the way up. She was trying to wipe her eyes to look fine. But we all know. Azula…

"Ty Lee?" I stood up from my chair and started walking her way. Aang and Toph followed me. Suki was trying to help Sokka up, and Zuko and Mai looked immediately worried, and ran up too.

"Ty Lee, what's wrong?"

'Was it my sister?'

I let Zuko and Mai in front of me. She was their friend first.

'What did Azula say?'

Mai's voice said 'I'm curious', but her stance and eyes said 'I'M GONNA KILL HER!' It didn't help that she was fingering her knives under her sleeves.

Ty Lee sniffed, and started telling us:

X X X

New arrival. Long, black hair, gold eyes: Fire Nation. But there's something wrong with him. His hair has a stripe of grey down the center.

'Why's it so cold in here!'

'It's called the cooler, Skunkbear hair.' He laughed at his joke.

'Come here and say that again!'

"Don't bother yelling at them. Oh, and don't bend either."

He looked at me and glared daggers. 'Shut up, old man.'

Heh. The little delinquent doesn't even know who I am.

'I can't even Firebend normally.'

"How tragic."

'Oh, who asked you?'

"I think you did, child."

'Child? I'm 18! I have a kid!'

"Really? I had a whole city. Ba Sing Se. Before the Avatar took it from me."

'The Avatar took _everything_ from me. My wife, my home, my child…'

"Do you want revenge?"

'Of course.'

Hmm. "What's your name?"

'I don't use my name.'

"Well, what should I call you? Unless you like the name 'child'."

'…Call me Gray. With an 'e' at the end.'

"You're so clever."

'Shut up. What do I call you?'

"Unlike you, I'm proud of my name. Long Feng."

'Unless you have a plan, shut up so I can freeze to death.'

"Oh, I have a plan, Graye. And I'll get what I want. You, too. It involves the Avatar… The waterbending Avatar."

X X X

'Wrong, try again!'

Gah! Why won't this work! BEND, WATER, BEND!

'I don't want ice, I want results. Water Whip!'

It won't do it. Why can't I lift it into the air!

'No, Kara, Not Ice Whip, I said-'

WHOOSH

A throwing knife made of ice embedded itself into the wall by his head.

'That's… enough for today…'

"Master Pakku! I'm sorry!"

Why can't I bend right?

X X X

A/N  
>*This line is said in what would today be a thick, Russian Accent.<p>

The short POV changes are OC #1, OC #2, Teo, Haru, and Momo. At the end are Long Feng and OC #3, and then OC #4, but you won't hear from them until the end.  
>Have I foreshadowed too much? Does my first person need work?<br>I hope I'm not ripping anyone off with my plot devices.  
>My main focuses will be on OC #1, OC #2, Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Aang. Pairings are all surprises. I may not keep pairings canon! HAHAHA.<br>The other chapters will be longer, but my introductions are always short. So…

Please R&R. If something seems out-of-place in the Avatar world… In the words of Azula, almost isn't good enough.  
>A shout-out to AvatarBeau96. He inspired me to type this out. Also, read his stuff, and join his Facebook page for the story. He is really into it.<br>As I said, 50+ Chapters in this story alone, and it's part of a Trilogy!

End A/N


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
>There was some confusion about last chapter. The POV's at the beginning were Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, in that order. No OC's in the first parts.<br>Okay, Chapter 2!  
>I didn't get very many reviews, but thank you to those who did. I'm sorry I still haven't read your story, but I'll get right on it before too long.<br>I'm going to start and end each chapter with a small snapshot from my background characters. They are:  
>Ten Kel'Zin- male, 13, OC- Lives in what will eventually become Republic City. Main problem is Teenage Rebellion. Or is it…?<br>Myan (Mih-Yahn)- female, 12, OC- Lives in what will eventually become Republic City. Main problem is… a surprise! If you piece it together, don't spoil it before the big reveal!  
>Teo- Lives in Northern Air Temple. Main problem is feeling useless because of his legs.<br>Haru- Lives somewhere near the ocean (spoiler if I tell you where). Exchanges letters with a mystery person, won't be revealed for a while.  
>Also, there is:<br>Long Feng- Lives in Boiling Rock as prisoner  
>Graye- male, 18, OC- Live in Boiling Rock as prisoner, used to live on Kyoshi Island.<br>Kara (cah-rah)- female, 16, OC- Lives in Northern Water Tribe  
>But don't expect much from Long Feng, Graye, and Kara until the end, because they are the sequel's main characters. I don't want to give too much away, but that's some basic background information on these characters.<br>Any questions, PM me. Any criticism, review (please).  
>On with the story!<br>End A/N

X X X

'Ten! Clean up, the guests are finished!'

"Yes, Father!"

Clean up your own damn table for once, why don't you? I do enough around here!

X X X

"Mother, you wanted to speak with me?"

'Myan, please listen to me. You are in terrible danger!'*

Oh. The Fire Nation Fleet…

X X X

Tea. I'm on tea duty. Dad's in a heavy lifting phase for an addition to the temple to keep rain from damaging it, so I'm on Tea duty. Tea-o is my new nickname.

I don't like it. If I had legs, I could help my dad with so much more.

But wow, this tastes pretty good!

X X X

'Squawk!'

Huh? A messenger hawk? What's it- oh!

I opened it up and read the message.

What's she- oh…

X X X

"Well," Ty Lee began, "Earlier today I went under the Lake to say good-bye to Azula one last time, in what I hope will be a long time. There were a bunch of guards waiting there, and it took me a while to get in. When I eventually did, they warned me that she was really unstable."

Zuko looked uncomfortable at this. Azula hadn't adjusted well from being a feared leader to a hated prisoner. Being the one responsible for the choice, there was a lot of guilt felt.

"But Azula and I were friends for a long time. I knew that she would remember me, so the whole thing could be nice." She sniffed. "I guess I was wrong."

Zuko looked concerned, and alarm spread across his face. 'She didn't remember you?'

Silence for a moment. Zuko was tense. Then, "No," she replied, and he visibly relaxed, Mai putting her hand on his shoulder. Discreetly, of course. "She remembered me. She remembered everything. Every time I messed up and got her here: mostly failing at getting you," directed at Aang, "and failing to get you guys in the drill," directed and Katara and Sokka, "and for attacking her at the Boiling Rock before the War ended. That was a big one. And she talked to me about running away… from my parents."

'Who exactly are your parents?' asked Aang.

'Yeah,' said Sokka. 'You'd have to be pretty high up in the Fire Nation to be best friends with the Princess.'

Everyone was curious, except for Mai and Zuko, who already knew. Zuko knew who they were, but he wasn't aware of Ty Lee's running away. He looked at Mai questioningly, who had a look on her face that would normally look blank, but he could tell it said 'I can't believe I forgot to tell you!'

"They're just really rich: my dad was at the war meeting when Zuko…" She looked to him questioningly, as if to ask 'is this safe ground?' Zuko, however, simply waved it off.

'You don't need to lampshade anything. We all know the story.' Said Zuko. It was true. Before the war ended, when they were hiding out at Ember Island, Zuko told Katara the story behind his scar one night. He told the others a few days after the War ended. 'Why don't you continue?'

"Okay. Well, my mom and dad had seven identical twin sisters- me and six others." A shatter was heard. Then a smack, Sokka saying 'ow!', Toph asking/yelling 'Seven Kids!', Katara apologizing for dropping the teacup, and Aang saying 'I've known identical sets of eight kids.'

"We all looked exactly alike, and we had to dress exactly alike for the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls. No one could ever really tell us apart. So I started wearing pink ribbons in my hair, instead of maroon or black, like in the dress code, to help make me look more different."

'Needless to say, you got into a lot of trouble.' Mai reflected.

"I know. I was always the one who was different. I was glad for that, but no one would talk to me, because I was a 'bad influence'. I always ate lunch alone.

'You didn't sit with your sisters.' Said Mai.

"Yeah. I figured I could also be known as the girl who sits alone. Then I'd be as different as I possibly could. Then one year, I moved up into the next level, and Mai sat at that same table."

'I was the other bad influence.' Mai supported. 'Knives are, as everyone would say,' Mai and Ty Lee simultaneously said 'Not befitting for a proper young lady.' Ty Lee giggled, as Mai tried to compose herself. Her smirk faded as she said, 'We were each other's only friends. At first we didn't really have anything to talk about, but that changed eventually.'

'Wait,' Zuko interjected. 'I thought Azula was your friend, too.'

"She was. But not yet. One day, she noticed me and Mai sitting alone: the two weird ones together. One day she came over to us, and everyone got quiet."

**Flashback**

Azula looked over at them, and an idea popped into her head. She whispered to her friends, "Watch this", and walked up to the two girls sitting by themselves.

"Hey," she asked. "You two wanna sit with us?"

The one with the pink ribbons looked up at her, and said 'No thanks, we're good.'

The one who played with knives didn't even look up, and said 'We're having a private conversation. Go away.'

Everyone gasped. Whispering was heard everywhere: 'The Fire Lord's gonna fire their parents!' 'The Fire Lord's gonna get them expelled!' 'The Fire Lord's gonna send them to the Boiling Rock!' 'Wait, isn't that one girl's uncle the warden?'

But none of that registered in Azula's head. The only coherent thought was 'Ooh, a challenge.'

"Oh. What are you guys talking about?"

Mai looked at Azula. If Azula had known her at all, she would know that look said 'I said go away. SHOO!', but she didn't.

Ty Lee said, 'I was asking Mai about my dad's plans for troop movements, and whether they were a good idea or not.' Immediately after she said that, Mai put her hand on her forehead.

"Really?"

**End Flashback**

'You know,' Zuko said. 'There was one good thing that came from the whole thing. Meeting you guys.' Mai rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Zuko."

'Well what happened next?' Sokka asked.

"Then the teachers started to overlook my dress habits, and Mai's kunai. And shurikens. And senbon. And darts."

'Friendship with the Princess has its perks.' Said Mai.

Before Zuko countered, 'But friendship with someone unstable has downsides.'

"Well, it was fine for a few months. But then the teachers saw me less as a person with a name, but as a puppet with a title of 'The Princess's Friend'."

'That's why you ran away.' Mai supported.

'After I left, right?' asked Zuko.

"Yes Zuko. You weren't there when it happened. It was after the whole… you know."

'I told you, it's fine… Did things with you and Azula get worse than they were after I was banished?'

"Well," Ty Lee continued. "Without you for Azula to be mean to, she started taking it out on other girls. Your guys' dad was pleased. And she wanted us to laugh with her, or at least participate, in Mai's case. After one incident in particular, I was reminded of how the girls were mean to me…"

Mai looked down at this.

"So…I decided to run away. I wanted to be my own person, but not by hurting other people. But I didn't know what to do."

'After the incident, I was sitting at home. My mother was pregnant with Tom at the time. She didn't want me around her while she was in that state, because it was going to 'inspire me' to go get pregnant myself.'

Zuko blushed a little at Mai's statement. 'She was sort of right…' He muttered to himself, before Mai smacked him.

'So,' continued Mai, who looked a little embarassed, before hiding it again. 'My mother sent me to Azula's. Azula wanted to-'

"We went to the circus. I saw that I could do all the things the acrobats were doing without breaking a sweat, while they were drenched by the end of the performances. That's when I realized what I would do."

'What about your parents?' Zuko asked. 'Did you leave a note?'

"No…" She whispered. "I realized I'd forgotten to leave a runaway note. But I still heard my mom say 'Good night… All of you!', and when everyone said 'good night, mother!' back, I realized that she wouldn't realize I was gone anyway."

'Then you came and said goodbye to Azula, right?' Zuko asked.

"No… I never told Azula."

'Why?'

"Well, I was thinking about it, but when I was trying to use my family's seal to get some money for the trip, but I saw another kid, Jing, whose dad was one of the Fire Lord's generals doing the same thing as me. I'd seen him a few times before. He's a few years older than me. We talked about what the other was doing. We parted ways. All I really remember about him now, is that it looked like his hair was burned down the middle, and it was grayed-out.  
>But I remember everything about the converstion we had. He told me not to ever go back if my plan to run away was going to work. So I didn't go back, because I was scared. That's why I was so nervous today, seeing her again. But… she brought up the incident that caused the whole thing."<p>

Katara asked 'What happened?'

"I… I can't talk about it… I don't want to."

'Neither do I.' agreed Mai. The shadow on Ty Lee's face matched the knife-thrower's.

"But, it was terrible. And Azula bringing it up like that, when it was her fault in the first place… I told her that, at least that girl had loving parents who cared about her. And Azula…" Ty Lee didn't finish. She started crying a little. Then a little more. Then a lot.

"She said, that, I didn't even have that! She said, my parents, didn't look for me at all!" Sobbing now, Mai, Suki, and Katara went up to her. Aang tried to, but Zuko grabbed his arm and nodded 'no'.

Zuko whispered 'Let them handle this.'

'That is a lie, Ty Lee. Your mom was knocking on my door first thing in the morning, and she came and asked if Ty Lee had stayed over. She took me to find Azula, and she frantically searched everywhere around the town. That's when I told Azula where you went. The one good thing your mom actively did for you was searching for you when you went missing. That's how Azula knew where to find you two years later.'

'She's not lying.' Supplied Toph.

"I, I know…" Ty Lee sniffed one more time. "I believe you… But… I told Azula that having no one was better than being crazy… Then she freaked out on me, and she tried to breathe blue fire on me, but it dissipated before it could get me. Then she told me that the only reason I had any friends was because I was an outcast, and because she pitied me. So I started running, as fast as I could. I had a run-in with a guy in the streets. He was trying to ask if I was all right, and I accidentally chi-blocked him, out of instinct. Then I got here, and… Here I am."

She wiped her eyes again.

'Don't let her get to you. Zuko, why don't you- Zuko?'

Everyone looked around the room, but he wasn't there.

'Toph, where did…'

She was fingering her mother's letter, lost in thought.

What she was thinking was, '_Did you look for me, too?'_

X X X

'Halt, the prisoner isn't- Fire Lord Zuko?'

"Let me speak to my sister."

X X X

'Ten, you missed a spot.'

"You know what?"

_That disrespectful little-_

"I'll… just… get right on that, sir…"

_Good. Little punk needs to learn respect._

X X X

'Veter! You have to leave Now!'**

"Father? What's wrong?"

'Myan, you and your mother have to go! NOW!'**

_BAM! CRUNCH! THUD!_

'SOTET!'*

"Father?"

'Myan, you must go on Brika! Fly away! Don't ever come back!'*

X X X

'So… this plan of yours… how long does it take?'

"Six years, if done correctly."

'SIX YEARS? But, she'll be almost seven by then.'

"Six years now, eternity later. Can you wait?"

'…yes… I guess I can…'

X X X

'So,' Iroh said. 'I'd say we all get some good night's rest. I have rooms ready for each of you to share with one person-'

Sokka yelled 'Suki!'

Aang yelled 'Katara!'

Mai said '…Zuko…'

Suki and Katara looked at eachother, then looked at Sokka and Aang, respectively. Then looked at Iroh questioningly. Iroh chuckled.

'I suppose you can share rooms.' But then, all trace of laughter left his face. 'But don't make any rash decisions. Tea can cure many things, but not everything.'

Toph and Aang didn't get his meaning, but Sokka, Suki, and even Katara blushed furiously.

'Uhh… Ka-'

'I'll tell you one day Aang. Let's go.'

Aang and Katara left up the stairs, Aang asking 'What is he talking about tea for?'

Suki helped Sokka up, and supported his other side. 'I don't think _that_ can happen anytime soon.' Said Sokka.

'Well,' interjected Suki. She whispered into his ear.

'Oh.' Sokka said, dreamily. 'I guess we don't _have_ to worry about that.' Suki smacked him immediately after he said that. 'What?'

Mai put her palm on her forehead. She was still worried about Zuko's disappearance. 'Iroh? Can you send him to my room as soon as he gets back?'

'Of course, Mai. Right after I tell him what I told all of you.'

'But-' His look silenced her would-be complaint. 'Okay' she said finally, before going up the stairs.

"So," I said. "Good-night, Iroh."

'You too, Ty Lee. And remember, don't believe anything Azula says.'

"Don't worry, I won't." I looked over at Toph. "I guess that means we're sharing a room, then."

'Okay.'

X X X

A/N  
>*Russian female voice<strong><br>****Russian male voice  
>I made a discovery! In the Chibi Avatar youtube skit School Time Shipping by Mike and Brian, there was a huge struggle between Kataang, Zutara, Jetara, and Harutara. Jetara made a heart with his hookswords, then Zuko made a heart out of fire, and yelled 'My heart burns for you!' and then Haru made a giant statue for Katara, but she said 'That's so sweet! But you're too sensitive for me.' Haru facepalmed. But then, TY LEE said "I like sensitive guys!", and Ty Lee and Haru started kissing. Ty Laru is canon! Apparently, so is Zutara through the Blue Spirit. But, still. I guess that messes with my story a little… Anyway…<br>Graye was in two scenes this chapter. Just saying.  
>Next chapter sneak-peeks:<p>

X X X

Zuko: "When I left… What did you make Mai and Ty Lee do, Azula?"

X X X

Toph: "Ty Lee, I have a question for you… What is your Aura-reading?"

X X X

Aang: "KATARA! WHAT! I CAN NEVER DRINK TEA AGAIN!"

X X X

Zuko: "Mai… I'm so sorry…"

X X X

?: "Mom… Dad… Please be okay… I can't be the last Airbender…"

X X X

?: "Princess, we have a proposition for you…"

X X X

Sorry for the long wait.  
>End AN


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
>Only one review. Well I'm going to stick this one out, or I'll end up like some Fanfiction authors who write a few and stop, because that's what I've been doing.<br>But thank you to the one who did. I get a break off in 2 weeks, so I'll be able to get your reviews in.  
>Also: AMC's Hell On Wheels is AMAZING! Also: ELDUNARI COMES OUT THIS MONTH! That's Eragon 4, to those of you non-nerds out there. Well, there goes a month's worth of free time.<br>I don't have much else to say, so here goes: please R&R, and offer at least one piece of constructive criticism, one question for plot clarification, or one thing you liked. If you're super nice, you'll do all 3?  
>End AN

X Ten X

"Uh, the table's wiped off, dad…"

'Well, it took you long enough,'

Because you just sat there and didn't do anything, you son of a-

'You're done for today.' He motioned me towards my door. I opened it, shut it behind me, and walked down the stairs. I swear, that man is such an a-

X Myan X

"Dad?"

I can hear them hitting the door, trying to break it down. I can hear them coming in through the windows. I can hear Mom fighting them off. She had pushed me out the back door towards Brika, then locked it behind me.

'Myan, leave. Please!'

Those eyes, so full of love for me, and of sorrow that I had to leave, were now full of hate and anger at the ones who want to hurt her daughter- me- just because of who we are.

I hate it.

"Dad, wake up!"

I can hear him groaning. He whispered 'Take Brika. I already- agh- have supplies loaded onto her. Go far away from here!'

No. No no no NO! This can't happen! Not now! Not after the hundred years my people lived here, away from the Fire Nation! Those- those _monsters_!

X Teo X

"Good night, Dad!"

If I could help just one person, by myself, I'd be complete. I've got everything I need without my legs; I don't need them. They're a nuisance, but I've gotten used to it.

I rolled up to my room. I rolled next to the bed, and I grabbed the bars I installed to make it easier to get in. I pulled up, and I was out of my chair, and in the bed.

I reached over and turned the brakes on, and the lamp off. I watched the fire slowly go down as I turned the knob that closed off the metal wall separating the oil from the air. The fire went out.

After a few seconds as my adjusted, the moonlight filled my room. It's full tonight. I can see all the stars, and the shapes I found. The sun just finished setting, and it's sunk under the horizon. The color is still there, but it's fading fast, being consumed by the dark blue.

The candle is faint, not enough to cast light, but enough so I can see the luminescence of the flame. It popped- pop, pop, pop- eleven times. It's almost midnight.

I left the door slightly open. I forgot to shut it. I groaned, and looked on my bedside desk at what I could throw to close it. Candle? No, I don't want to start a fire and burn to death, thank you. Scrolls? Too light, and it's be a pain to reroll them tomorrow.

X Haru X

I filled out my reply, and gave it back to the hawk. It flew off into the distance. Before too long, it became a speck, but then the speck vanished.

I'm glad I met her. She's… amazing.

'Haru! Dinner's ready!'

I'm too excited to focus on eating. I'd been at sea for a week now, and I've finally got a chance to Earthbend. It's peacetime right now, so I don't have to hide it, or do it because I'm in danger- I can do it because I want to.

This is what freedom is like.

X Zuko X

(Listen to 'Stranger Than Fiction' by Five Finger Death Punch while reading this section. "Verbal grenades you throw at me, I can't believe you'd stoop so low. Of all the things you took away, I miss my mind the most! Is this what you wanted to be? Alone standing by yourself. Is this all you wanted to be? Or was that a cry for help? By yourself, by yourself, by yourself…" I think this whole song will make an excellent songfic for this whole setup, but anyways, it will help add a little background to set the mood.)

It's such a shame that she had to lose her freedom. I put in extensive security- guards everywhere, thick iron gates to attract lightning, wire mesh to stop any fire-breathing, and heavy chains weighing her hands down so she couldn't firebend easily. But I couldn't, or will ever, bring myself to ask Aang to energybend her. Though it sounds weird, she's just a kid.

I stopped just before the last door. I took a deep breath, and opened it. The iron bar gate in front, for lightning, and the wire mesh behind, for fire. She's sitting back against the far wall. Her hands are to her sides, her right leg straight in front, her left curled up under her. Her hair's still disheveled and uneven, and in her face. I can't believe how much she's fallen.

'Hello… brother.'

Not her usual 'Go away, traitor!'

"What's wrong, Azula? You didn't insult me for once."

She giggled, and it made my skin crawl. When she was younger, that sound was more like a child's- sweet and innocent. Now… It's a twisted sort of noise, the product of living fourteen solid years with our father.

'I can communicate without being mean, Dumb-Dumb. I'm not some savage that feeds off of people's misery.'

Well, she's not savage. Technically. But she enjoys people's misery.

"I heard from Ty Lee that that's not true."

She made a 'tss' noise, and said 'Oh please, Zuzu, you really think she'd tell the truth?'

"Then what is the truth, Azula! What did you make them do!" I know I'm yelling and I'm sure the guards can hear me. So I lowered my voice and asked again.

"When I left… What did you make Mai and Ty Lee do, Azula?"

She laughed the question off. 'I won't tell you. But it was her fault.'

"Who, Ty Lee? How?"

'None of your concern, Zu-Zu. None of our earlier conversation is any of your business. But she said some terrible things. I'm mentally unstable,' Her voice got sickly sweet, and she pulled a face of mock innocence. She continued, 'And she upset my 'emotional balance'. I don't have _any_ control over myself! After all,' She snapped her head forward, so I couldn't see her eyes. 'That's why you put me here, right?'

"NO!" I yelled. "Don't blame me for this, you forced this on yourself! And I know what Ty Lee said to you. It wasn't anywhere close to how bad what you said was."

She made a move to stand up, but her hands were weighed down. She pushed up, and moved her other leg under her. She cracked her neck one way- _crack_- and then the other- _crack_- and leaned forward.

'I am not… crazy…' She dragged her wrist chains along the floor, and I covered my ears. The _screeeeeeech_… It echoed, even after she stopped. When I opened my eyes, she was pushing herself up. She stood up as far as she could, but she was still hunched over. 'You're the crazy one, if you think you can change one hundred year's worth of progress!'

She straightened her back, and the chains were lifted. Unfortunately, her shoulders aren't strong enough to support these- that's how they were designed. Though I knew it was inevitable, I winced at the sight as she fell down, knees buckling. She fell on them- hard- and grunted.

Did she really just say what I think she said? Hoping I misheard, I asked, "You really think that killing of an entire culture is _progress?_"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She can't really mean that. Then again, it _was_ Azula…

'Of course not, Zu-Zu… Great-Grandfather Sozin didn't kill any people… He killed all the Air Nomads.' She began laughing derangedly, and I decided to leave then. I'll already have a hard enough time getting both what she said, and this image, out of my head.

"Good-bye, Azula."

I turned, and put the hood of my cloak up. I heard her stop laughing behind me. When I put my hand on the door handle, she said 'Wait.'

I paused, because of her tone. It sounded sorrowful… pleading, even. I turned around.

'Mother loved me. So did Father, right?' Her face looked serious, for the first time since before I left after the Eclipse. Her eyes looked watery.

I sighed. Why lie to her? "Yes. I believe they did." She looked down, and I couldn't see her eyes. Her shoulders started to shake. Is she… Crying?

No… She's laughing again. 'I beat you again.'

I nodded my head. Of course she wasn't crying. Her compassion, if she had any to begin with, was taken with her crown and her freedom.

I didn't say goodbye. I didn't look back. The echoes of her cackles and scraping chains echoed throughout the halls behind me.

It's stranger than fiction, how she's decayed. It must be so lonely… Lost inside her ways.

X Toph X

I walk up the stairs behind Mai. I need a name for her. Knives? No, too obvious. Needles? Maybe. Sparky-ita? Come on, seriously? You know you're better than this!

I walked by Twinkle and Sugar's room. It looks like she's telling him something- Meh, not interested enough to listen in. Probably some sugary 'I love you.', 'I love you more!' junk. Blech.

I walked by Sokka and Suki's room. It looks like they're… They're… What are they doing? Why is she- okay… That's totally not weird in any way at all.

It was then I became aware that the Ty Lee girl was talking. 'What was it like to be an only child in the Earth Kingdom? I've always wondered what it's like. I know Mai was an only child for a while, but before Tom was born, whenever we talked I tried to get her to talk about Zuko, because she had a crush on him; I mean a _really_ big crush. Have you ever had a crush on a guy?'

"Uh…" Uh… Is she on to me? "No. How about you?"

'Oh. Actually, yes, there was this one boy with really pretty hair I met on Ember Island who I knocked out, so I'm sure that's gone. Oh, but there was also this one guy,'

I tuned her back out when I realized she didn't know about Sokka.

I feel Mai going into her room. I can feel an empty room right next to it; ours, I think. There's another room just past it, with two people, and two…? Oh, they're babies: Hope and Korra. It's those refugees from the Serpent's Pass from before we first came into Ba Sing Se, and the baby from Kyoshi Island.

'…he hasn't written back yet. This is our room.'

"Yeah. There's two beds, take the fluffy one." She jumped up onto it, and tested the matress.

'How'd you know it was fluffy?'

I sighed. I guess I'll have to explain everything again. At least it'll give me something to talk about other than my home life or crushes. Er, my single crush, who is with Suki. Need a name for her, too.

"This one over here gives back stronger vibrations through the ground off of our footsteps. That one, yours, was significantly weaker than this one, so it's got more things in it that mute my vibrations, more things that are soft. Hey, this one's made of rock… Nice!" Iroh knows me so well.

'You sleep on rocks?'

"It's kind of hard to stay in an inn when a crazy Firebender, a girl who can throw knives, and some girl who can take Bending away with a few touches of he fingers are all chasing after you."

'Oh… sorry about that.'

I waved it off. "Eh, it's fine. You only got me that one time, when Azula had King Kuei as a hostage. I had bigger problems than not being able to see for the moment, because I was being dragged off somewhere. Anyway… I feel more comfortable with my element than in all that fancy stuff my parents almost suffocated me with."

An awkward silence hung in the air. "Figuratively."

'I know what you meant.' She sighed. That's weird, she's always happy. Did I say something wrong? 'I just feel kind of jealous of you.' Oh, it wasn't me.

'Your parents care a lot about you. Maybe too much, but you should be thankful that they knew who you were.'

"But they didn't know I was an Earthbender until the day I ran away; they didn't know who I was at all! They thought I was some little helpless, blind baby who they had to keep a secret from the world!"

'That's true, but they know now. And you can do amazing things with it! You can see everything without your eyes, you can take down tons of Fire Nation troops, and you're only twelve! My gift… all I do is see the bad in people.'

"What gift?"

She sighed.

'I can read people's Auras.'

"Oh, that's right."

She fell silent. Any other time, I'd have been glad for it, so I could get some sleep. But I want to hear about this.

"Ty Lee, I have a question for you… What is your Aura-reading, exactly?"

'They're the colors of a person's spirit. Mine's pink, yours is dark green, Aang's is blue, Katara's is purple, Zuko's is red. You all have different ones. Only Aura Readers and Shirshus can sense them.' Shirshu? That's that mole creature that that June lady had!

"I've seen one before. Have you?"

'No. I read about them, though.' She reads? 'When I was really little, I could see colors on people, but no one else could see them. So I looked for it in my family's private library, and I found a chapter on Auras. I read it all the way through, and it said that only one person from every bending nation could read them, and when someone dies, it goes to someone else.'

We talked for a while about it. About an hour later, with only one interruption from Twinkle-Toes, I got a profile on her. We're a lot alike. I heard someone walking through the hallway- Zuko?

'It's getting late. We should probably get some sleep.'

"Sure."

She's right. I _should_ be glad my parents care. They only put so much security around me so I wouldn't get hurt. I'd have been a prime target for assassination when I was younger if the world knew the Bei Fongs had a daughter, so I should be thankful for that.

X Katara X

'But why tea?'

I can't keep giving him the runaround.

'And what were Suki and Sokka talking about? What do they have to worry about?'

"He was talking about pregnancy, Aang."

His hands that were motioning along with his words stopped moving, and he turned his head towards me.

'…What?'

"Tea can't cure pregnancy. He was warning the more matured couples, like Sokka and Suki, and Mai. Zuko, too, but he wasn't here."

He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, _suuuuuure, whatever you say…_'

He was laughing it off, not knowing I was serious. Then his eyes met mine, and he stopped laughing.

'…'

He blinked a couple of times, then yelled, 'KATARA! WHAT! I CAN NEVER DRINK TEA AGAIN!'

I frantically tried to shush him.

"People are sleeping!"

'Yeah, maybe!'

He's right.

"No, don't think that, it was just a warning, you know old people, how they always seem to think teens are like that, don't you?"

'Katara. I grew up a hundred years ago.'

Oh, right…

"Well, times have changed. Don't you think that they're responsible enough not to lose control?"

'Well, yeah, but-'

"They've done it before."

That shut him up. Then he fainted. At least he was on his bed.

"Good night."

X Iroh X

Why do I feel a compelling urge to say 'I'm not _that_ old!' for no reason? Ah, well. Probably a side effect from _getting_ old, myself. I chuckled, and took another sip of tea. It's my mix of Jasmine, my secret ingredients, and love: the most important one of all.

I heard the doors opening.

"Nephew."

X Zuko X

'Nephew.'

I didn't bother to freeze in my tracks. I knew he'd know I'd be coming in. Instead, I just countered with "Uncle".

He sighed, and set his tea down.

"I know what you're going to say: it was the best choice to leave her there, and I shouldn't have gone back. But I had to, Uncle. I wanted to know what it is she made Mai and Ty Lee do without stirring up any bad feelings from them. They've closed that chapter on their lives, and I didn't want to reopen it-"

He shut me off with a hug, then he pulled away.

'I know. I just was going to tell you, you don't need to ask my permission anymore. You're a man now. You can make your own decisions, Zuko.'

"Thank you, Uncle."

'Of course.'

"So, uh… What room is Mai in?"

'Second bedroom door on the right.'

I thanked him again, but he put his hand on my shoulder before I left. 'Unfortunately, you aren't eighteen yet. I still have authority over you, so… don't do anything you may end up regretting. Tahn, Ying, and I will have our hands full with Hope and Korra, we don't need a third baby to take care of.'

I could feel my cheeks redden.

'You don't- I mean, I don't- I mean, we won't- I mean,'

I think I continued to splutter for a minute or so before I gave up, lowered my head, and said "Okay."

He patted my shoulder, laughing to himself. Why do people enjoy my embarrassment?

I walked up the stairs. He said the second bedroom on the right. That's a Closet, Closet, Bedroom, here. I put my hand on the doorknob, and turned it slowly and quietly. The room was dark, save for candlelight. She must be asleep.

I shut the door behind me, and slipped my shoes off. I set them off to the side, and proceeded to the bed. Faintly, I could see her sleeping. She was facing the center of the double bed, her hand resting where I should have been.

As stealthily as I could, I pulled the blankets up so I could scoot in. First I sat down, then put my legs toward the edge of the bed. I breathed a sigh of relief, and let go of the blanket.

'I'm still awake.'

I winced. She always turns over when she first falls asleep.

'Where were you?'

I sighed. There's no use lying.

"Azula."

She turned herself over, facing away from me, before saying 'You said you were going to terminate all contact with her when you put her in there.'

"I know."

'What happened?'

I moved over, closer to her. I relaxed a little when she let me. Good, she isn't annoyed. I can't see her eyes, so body language is my main cue right now.

"I wanted to ask her about- no, never mind. You'd be mad."

She rolled back over towards me. Her hair is reflecting the candlelight, as are her eyes. It looks like Spiderfly silk and fire at this angle.

'I won't be mad. It's just that you aren't supposed to keep secrets when you're together. My parents… They lie to each other all the time.

"What? No, we aren't your parents!"

She sat up. 'What did you ask, Zuko?'

I dug my palm into my good eye. I learned long ago not to use both.

"I wanted to be clear on that incident Ty Lee was talking about."

She sighed, and looked away from me.

"I wanted to know, but I didn't want you or Ty Lee to face anything you can't talk about." I was greeted with silence. "You just seemed so shaken up by it, both of you, and… I wanted to help. Somehow."

'Zuko, if you really want to help, you'll forget that anything happened. It's bad enough that me, Ty Lee, Azula, and that girl know what happened. It will stay with us forever. Don't burden yourself with that knowledge.'

"Mai… I'm so sorry…"

'Don't be sorry. Just don't ever bring this up again, okay?'

"…Okay."

She laid back down, and I put my arm over her.

'I don't think so. Tea can't cure everything.'

Though I couldn't see, I knew the good half of my face was flushing, and I knew she knew, too.

"He didn't say that, did he?"

'He did.'

I smiled. I could feel her head moving, so I leaned down and captured her lips with mine.

I don't know what happened that day. But what I do know, is that I don't want to know, and I'm putting this behind me. Behind both of us.

X Myan X

"Come on, Brika!"

The bison grunted. She isn't used to carrying anyone else but me. I know I could be safe by now, but I'm not leaving Mom and Dad behind. Those equalists can choke on my air blasts for all I care.

I guess they weren't prepared for a twelve-year-old girl to fight back, were they? I tugged on the reigns. "Brika, we're almost there!" They're too slow for me. Knives, Hammers, everything missed me. They're no match for me, unless they find some magic way to stop people's bending.

We reached a clearing. "Okay, you can stop now; we should rest here for the night."

She groaned in agreement, and then slumped over, sleeping. I jumped up onto the saddle, assisted by the wind I created, into the saddle to check on them. They're still unconscious.

"Mom… Dad… Please be okay… I can't be the last Airbender…"

X Azula X

Footsteps. Pah. That pathetic traitor of a brother came back.

"Go away, traitor!"

Wait. That isn't Zuzu… There's two of them. One is tall, bald, and has a purple third-eye tattoo on his forehead, and the other one is short, dark-skinned, blue-eyed, and has long dark brown hair under his hood.

'Princess, we have a proposition for you…'

He has a Waterskin under his arm. The big one's right arm and leg are metal.

"What kind of proposition?"

X X X

A/N  
>There was some subliminal Thanksgiving messages here and there. Happy Black Friday!<br>Otets is a phonetic translation from Russian for Father, and I rearranged it to Sotet. What is Veter Slovenian for? That's right… Air.  
>I took a Nazism-esque approach to Azula's views on the Air Nomad extermination. She doesn't see the non-Fire-Nation folk as humans. I have a subplot on the reasoning behind Azula's lost grasp on sanity, so don't fear, Azula lovers!<br>I'm going to start attempting to put music in where I think it fits, in random scenes if I think that it needs it. Yea or Nay?  
>Korra, Hope, and Tom-Tom will play major roles in the sequels.<br>The big reveal for Myan, Veter, and Sotet; they are the last living Airbenders that they know of. The pieces keep on coming in, don't they?  
>Combustion Man had a red third eye tattoo, so who's that other guy?<br>Wow, 4000 words. A record for me! But it feels too short, and too slow. Well, it's getting longer each chapter, so I'm doing something right, right?  
>End AN


End file.
